Forgotten trust
by Hoples
Summary: When you don´t trust your friends what will happend? And what will happend when you trust them? Find out what will little Neko do, who is she and why she is afraid.


This is a little something I have write for my English class. I think I will make a next chapter. But I don't know for sure.

* * *

**Forgotten trust**

„Kit no! Pleaseeee!" was all what you can hear in that time on Halloween in little town named Shi. Nobody know what happened there. Nobody want to know. „Neko...," was last words of young fox named Kitsune. „Kit... Kit!" scream was heard.

Do you wan to know what was happening there? I will tell you that story.

It was on Halloween morning, when sun gets up and it start new day. Two friends, fox Kitsune and cat Neko, was walking in the forest near their home. „So Neko what will you doing at night?" ask Kitsune. „Uh... I don't know Kit," answer hers friend with smile. „I know what about to go in Shi," jump fox-girl with happy expression on her face. „In Shi?" her friend turn to her, fear in her silver eyes. „No, I will not go there even if you beg me for it!" yelled little brunette on her taller friend. „Ne? What is with you?" ask worriedly red headed girl. „I-I don't want to talk about it," turn smaller teen. „Uh... Have it your way." Said cat-girl with short black hair turn away and run for her life.

Read headed teen just look how her friend run away and was she crying? No way, Neko never cry. She was always happy, full of energy and she like to help others. Se never cry. Maybe she forgotten on something. Yeah, that is it she forgotten something. And foxy teen walk alone in forest.

Little that she know, Neko was crying. She have bad memories on Shi. She know that it was forbidden to go there. And she know why. There was living long time ago the most powerful demonic clan ever. Her family. Yes she was neko demon. But nobody know that. And she was happy that it was this way. Anyway now it was dangerous for her to go there. On that place where her entire clan was massacre. Thanks to her. But that was other story. She know what that place was doing to her. She will change in to her full demonic form and she will kill. Kill everybody or everything what will move. And she don't want to hurt her friends or somebody else. Not any more.

Back to Kitsune. She made her way to Shi. Nothing bother her that it was denied. She will do what she want. And there she saw him. Wolf teen with silver fur and golden eyes. Such a gorgeous thing she never saw. He saw her too and move closer to her. „Hi nice to see somebody around here who is not a cat," he say with husky voice. She can say he was not speaking lot. „Uh... Hi. I was just curious why it is forbidden to go here," she say with smile on her face. „And what was that with those cats?" she say and look quite confused. „Oh, there was before lot of cats, but now only one comes here sometimes," he say and look on the sunset. „Oh, that is beautiful. I never see something like this before," whisper fox-girl. „Really? That cat with silver eyes come here only to see those sunsets," he look on her, but she don't see that predatory glint in his eyes. „Cat with silver eyes? You mus mean Neko. But she know how I love sunsets. She will tell me," panic was in her voice. „She is my friend!" she yelled.

„Kitsune! Kitsune! Where are you fox!" they hear Neko calls her name. But Kitsune haven't answered her. „What is your name?" she asked him only. „Ookami." „Uh. Nice name," she looks on him with smile on her face. „There are you Kit! I was... Go away!" Neko yell pointing on him. „Leave me alone!" all what she can do now was yelling on him, she start to shake. „What is happening Neko?" Kit look confused. But hand on her shoulder stop her before she can make any steep closer to her friend. And then sharp fangs in her neck. „AAAAAAAAA!" she scream like she never done before. Her blood was everywhere. And all what have Neko done was just watch. She can do nothing else. She was changing in to demon.

„How it is to see somebody you love is hurt? Demon," ask Ookami with bloody mouth. He want to say something else, but something black and gold shut him. Neko have complete her change and now she was black with golden stripes and golden eyes. She kill him with one move of her hand. Than she turn back and fall on her knees next to her friend. „I shall tell you the true. Kit no! Pleeeease. Don't die!" But it was late for true. It was late for everything.


End file.
